official_deks_boisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dek's Boi's
Introduction Dek's Boi's was the first full-fledged server made by Covision. It is the so called "Original Dek's Boi's", and is very inactive since it was replaced by Dek's Boi's V2. Channels [[Voice Chat|'Voice Chat']] * General * General 2 * General 3 * General 4 Music * Music (Channel) * Rap Music * Indie Music * Rock Music [[Normal Chat|'Normal Chat']] * General (Normal Chat) * NSFW * Mickey-Mouse-Clubhouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Member only * Checking-Ranks * Fanfiction * Gay-Pride (Gay Boi only) * Report-Logs * Server-Suggestions * The-Best-Of-Memes * Terraria-Related (Terrarian only) * Roleplay-Chat * Explain-Why-Braedens-Gay [[Information|'Information']] * Notice * Shit * Rules_Rule * Applications * Server-Logs [[Videos|'Videos']] *Videos (Channel) *Thumbnails *Video_Sugggestions Activities * Dankest_Of_Memes * Art * Daily_Question * Music (Text Channel) * Roles * RPS Private Category (only available to admins, co-owners, and mods) * Private * Private (Voice) Fan-Hangout (only available to fans) * Fan-General * Fan-Memes * StuffwithDek-fanfics * Fan-Voice * StuffwithDek-fanfics (Voice) Mod (only available to mods, admins, and co-owners) * Warnings * Checking * Verify-Users * Asar * Tags [[NSFW (Category|'NSFW (Category']] * Shrek-Porn * Roblox-Porn * Sexual-Art * Yandeotre [[Misc|'Misc']] * Other-Servers * Sent-Messages * Disallowed-Songs * Special-Ops (Special ops only) * Feminist Chat (unknown on how to get in) * Liberal-Chat (Liberal role) * Politics (Politician role) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Voice * Fanfiction (Voice) * Earrape * Minecraft Discussion (???) [[Roles|'Roles']] * Enforcer * Spooky-Boi * Turkey * Gay-Boi * Audit-Log [[Prestige|'Prestige']] * To-Prestige * Prestige-1-Chat (Must be 1st prestige or higher) * Prestige-2-Chat * Prestige-3-Chat * Prestige-4-Chat * Prestige-5-Chat Members * Stuffwith Dek (a.k.a Covision) * WhoDoctorFan * Kali * ! Angǝlinox3 * __deleted account__ * a s s (a.k.a Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam Sama) * TypicalBot * avrage savage * Banana Man * big ****** braeden * Blue Guy * Braeden's Dad * Braeden's Mom * Canadian Filth * Clean Boi * cody * codymancool * Cripple Master Power Hulk * Dark Blue Guy * DinoDoesGames * Doc-Jo Pitchfork Farmer * Elite ****** * Grandma * Grandpa * Green Guy * Hatespaz Frogjaw * the name for this person is too offensive so it was replaced by this * Idubbbz * Inhaler * Kali (lost account) * KickIngos * L'il Hammer Snoop-D * mamamamamamama * Minion Hater * Mixer (bot) * Mr BabyDino12 * Ms. Prick * Musical Shitlord * Nadeko * Nato Ryoichi * the name for this person is too offensive so it was replaced by this (#2) * the name for this person is too offensive so it was replaced by this (#3) * Nightly * Ollie * Orion/Kali (lost account) * Orion/Kali (second lost account) * Pink Guy * Red Guy * Rylan * Salmon Tax Collector Crooked Jaw * Sarah * SPOOKILY BOI™ * Stinky Canadian * Tatsumaki * Teal Guy * the name for this person is too offensive so it was replaced by this (#4) * Thot Patrol * Triggered Grandma * xXAsurenXx * Yang * ⒼⓊⓂⒷⒶⓁⓁ * ⒼⓊⓂⒷⒶⓁⓁ (#2) * ⒼⓊⓂⒷⒶⓁⓁ ⓉⒽⒺ ⒼⓇⒺⒶⓉ * the name for this person is too offensive so it was replaced by this (# 5) (banned) * bullet (banned) * carson (banned) * crabcakes (banned) * DakAttak (banned) * Dawn (banned) * Dek's Testing Bot (banned) * Deleted User d2111b12 (banned) * Derumisis (banned) * DiscordRPG (banned) * Dyno (Banned) * ExorKing-Seth (banned) * FredBoat♪♪ (banned) * Froyoko (banned) * Giuseppe (banned) * Karl (banned) * lebe (banned) * Mantaro (banned) * messyleif (banned) * the name for this person is too offensive so it was replaced by this (# 6) (banned) * PollBot (banned) * RascalRobot (banned) * Rhythm (banned) * Septapus (banned) * Shadox (banned) * UB3R-B0T (banned) * Wildbot (banned) * Wulf (banned) * αяσмιυм ♡ (banned) * Aubrie likes to suck ***** (kicked) * invalid-user (???) * MustardSpade (left) * Stellers84 (left) * -blackout- (???) * Whiteout (???) * ??? (???) * Tempus (left) * fat (kicked) * Swaggy (kicked) * ??? #2 (kicked) * unknown_hacker_of_hell666 (???) * Draco (???) * castlecrasher06 (???) * M1dget Gam1ng (left) * Braeden mark 2 (left) * Derumsis (???) * DawnKnight5 (kicked) * Seth (???) * Lewdacris (???) * Guiseppe (???) * Emma (?????) * LowkeyCabbage (kicked) * dan the dino (left) * minecraft scum (???) * santa ???? ?? (kicked) * AceRohot (kicked or left) * Boogie2988 (???) * UltronJoestar (???) * Tide Detergent (kicked) * Hunter's middle name (left) * maybe even more, i don't know? Category:Servers